A Different Kind Of Melody
by bakerful14
Summary: 17 year old Mickie James from Virginia to North Carolina. She meets a boy named Jeff Hardy not knowing he would change her life forever. Their love for music and all things brings them closer together. They both confide into eachother they would bare not to say to others. As they bond more love starts to blossom and problems. Will they be able to over come these obstacles?


**This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited ! Your feedback will be very nice. I would also like ideas and reviews PM me it will be helpful. I'm at least hoping for 5 reviews please. I don't have a title for the story yet but, I will have a poll for some ideas of the title. Give me some ideas maybe not characters I like to keep mine to a minimum but ideas. Also tips you know can help me too. I know I'm not the best writer or the experienced to your tips and grammar tips will help. Anyways I'm talking to much here is the first chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 1

The autumn leaves were falling from the trees. This usually happened around October. 17 years old Mickie James was awoken by the Northern Cardinals singing their beautiful song.

"Micks get up" Stuart James Mickie's father yelled from downstairs.

The brunette was yearning for this day she tried to avoid it as much as she could but, today is the day where she is going to her new school James K. Polk High school. Mickie James wasn't from here she just moved from her home Virginia to North Carolina.

"I'm up I'm up" Mickie 'crankily said. Mickie leaped up and, headed to the shower.

45 minutes later after a shower and getting ready Mickie was finally downstairs. The smell of eggs and toast filled her nostrils.

"Your share is on the table" her father said while fixing his share on the counter.

"Do I have to go to school?" Mickie asked pleadingly

"We went through this many times. Yes. If I keep you any longer you won't be able to graduate" Mr. James said sternly.

She just stabbed her fork into her eggs "Now I've got to work come one hug it in".

Mickie got up, gave him a hug and, a kiss on the cheek "Have a great day Mouse" Mr. James called out as he left the door.

"Oh I'll try to" Mickie sarcastically said to herself.

* * *

James K. Polk High Home of the Jaguars. It was like any other school the jocks, goths, and the beautiful people. Mickie being 5'2 and a country girl from Virginia isn't really helping her into any clique.

"Now where is the main office" Mickie murmured to herself. Mickie kept on bumping into people she wondered if they even saw her she was fairly short than most kids. She eventually saw the big sign "Main Office" and walked into it. The room was filled with telephone ringings and cheap perfume "Excuse me ma'am how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked sweetly.

"Um hi I'm new here and I'm here for my schedule . I'm Mickie James" Mickie replied

"Oh I was expecting you. Here's everything you need ." the lady said

She handed Mickie a stack of paper with everything she does schedule, planner, ID card just to name a few.

"Thank you very much" Mickie thanked her and left.

The lady nodded in response and went to help another student. Mickie was looking down at her schedule when, a shadow appeared in front of her she then looked up to a tall blonde girl. She was probably around 5'10, nice wavy hair, and really fit. S_he could be a model_ Mickie thought.

"Hello you must be Mickie James" the blonde greeted with a big smile

"Yeah I am who are you?" Mickie questioned.

She introduced herself "Oh silly me I'm Michelle McCool your Buddy" Mickie looked at her funny "Buddy".

Michelle explained "It's a program at our school where we help the new students in this case you and make them feel welcomed".

"Well Hi Michelle. Since you're here could you direct me to room 107?" the brunette asked politely. Michelle smiled "Yeah I was in that direction come on let's go."

The blonde led the way. Michelle started conversation "So Mickie where are you from?" "I'm from Virginia, Richmond,Virginia" Mickie proudly said.

"Cool. Ya know I wasn't from here either too I'm from Tampa,Florida" Michelle added " wow, I guess we're both not from here then".

The two kept on walking in silence until, Michelle made a stop. "Well this it, Mickie if you need me in anyway I'll be around just called the office bye" Michelle said. "Bye" and with that the Floridian disappeared into some room down the hall.

"Well here goes nothing"Mickie said. Mickie knocked on the door a few seconds later the teacher opened the door with a warm smile "Hello you must be Mickie James come on in."

It was lunch time at James K. Polk and the cafeteria was full. Mickie James had no where to go or who to interact back in Virginia everyone knew everyone like one big happy family. She didn't even see Michelle around luckily, across the cafeteria there was an empty class room so the country girl just went in and ate her lunch in peace.

* * *

The end of the day finally came and Mickie James bolted out of the school without even saying bye to "Buddy" Michelle she just wanted to go to the place she now has to call home. Mickie finally reached home which was still boxes laying around. James would described her first day at James K. Polk _"Better than she thought" _Mickie likes being invisible it's better she would always say. Mickie's dad wasn't here that meant only one thing he's working late tonight. She dropped her bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen for a drink. The brunette noticed on her way to the fridge the handset flashing a bright red.

"Someone left a message already? Must be dad" Mickie said while pressing play.

"Um... hi -"

Oh no Mickie thought

"It's me Mickie mommy" the voice said gently

Mickie roamed her hands through her hair

"I didn't get you so I left you this voice mail. I heard you and your father moved I didn't get a goodbye no one told me. I miss you. I knew I just left but, I want to be in your li -"

Mickie stopped the message, she couldn't take it.

"Bitch" she muttered

In case you didn't know yet that was Mickie"s mother she left when Mickie was 7 years old . Why she left? Her mom had an affair with one of her dad's best friend and ran of f somewhere with that guy. For that, Mickie resents her mother. This is just one of her daily 1 year call for Mickie's forgiveness.

"Typical." Mickie said

Mickie James was too upset right now. She went up to her room to do the that calms her. She got her I pod, her pen, she took out her Shania Twain autographed journal and, wrote down lyrics. The young brunette is an aspiring country singer the music is her soul. Whenever she's feeling sad or confused it was there to explain how she feels the way she loves songs. The lyrics flowed out on the paper for hours until the petite brunette fell asleep.

Mickie James wouldn't know in a couple of days her life would change. Because this is the tale on how Mickie James met the one the only Jeffery Nero Hardy.

**TBC**

**I hope you like it. It's kind of boring in the beginning but then again aren't most stories LOL JK.**

**Please Review, Favourite/Follow, PM Ideas or just in the review, and Vote as I get the poll.**

**Bye Muahh ! XOXO**


End file.
